


Stranger Westeros, or Mykel's Rebellion

by homicidalbrunette



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, Gen, Multi, and yes they all have westerosi names, asoiaf au, brenner is the evil targ king, but other than that it's pretty general audiences, el is a runaway targaryen princess, it IS set in westeros after all, mike dustin lucas will and steve come from made up houses lmao, rating is because alot of random OC's die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicidalbrunette/pseuds/homicidalbrunette
Summary: Elyven is a Targaryen princess, heir to the throne. Too bad her father, King Brynner Targaryen, is one of those mad evil Targaryens. So El runs away and finds herself in the Stormlands, where Mykel, heir to House Wheeler, vows to protect her. With the help of his friends, they try to help El find her true mother, Terei Yves, a northerner. As they flee north with Nancy's broken betrothed, Stevron Harringtonne, who has nonetheless sworn an oath to keep the children safe, Lord Brynner sets his three dragons upon the Wheelers, displeased that the upstart Stormlands house has apparently kidnapped his daughter and heir...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a script format.

WESTEROS. STORMLANDS. WHEELER CASTLE.

Four boys of about three-and-ten in age are sitting around a table playing GRUMKINS & SNARKS, a child’s game not unlike cyvasse. All four boys have been fostered together by the Wheelers and practically grew up together as brothers.  

MYKEL: Do you hear that?  Listen...  Something is coming...something hungry for blood...  A shadow grows on the wall behind you...

MYKEL, only son and heir of HOUSE WHEELER, is the group’s leader. House Wheeler are a wealthy but upstart Stormland house, distantly related to their liege lords the Baratheons. Their house sigil is the frog. The Wheelers are ambitious, and have high hopes for their son Mykel to be a skilled knight and marry well, but he has turned out to be more interested in books like a maester. They have trouble making betrothals for him with the Great Houses.

MYKEL (con’t): Swallowing you in darkness... it is almost here... 

The other boys lean forward.  Riveted.  We survey them:

LUCAS of HOUSE SYNCLAR, a neighboring Stormland house and closest allies of the upstart Wheeler clan. Their house sigil is THE SLING, which is also their house weapon. They are similar in wealth and status as the Wheelers, and are fiercely loyal to them.

DUSTIN of HOUSE HENDRYSON, the only child to a vassal house of Oldtown. Their house sigil is the infant form of the mythical animal the demogorgen. Legend has it that the founder of their family caught and tamed a baby demogorgen, which he named Dart. Being of Oldtown, the Hendrysons are interested in books and alchemy and have little interest in warfare.

Finally, WILLAS of HOUSE BYERS. House Byers are not even lords, but rather a family of landed knights of meager means. They are from the Neck, and are Crannogmen. Willas has the power of GREENDREAMS, prophetic dreams, which he is only beginning to discover.  

WILLAS: ... What is it? 

DUSTIN: What if it's the Dragon? We’ll surely be in deep shite if it's the Dragon --

LUCAS: It cannot be the Dragon --

MYKEL waits for them to settle down.  Then:

MYKEL: An army of GRUMKINS charge into the chamber!

He slams SIXWINGED MINIATURES onto the table. But then --

MYKEL looks over his shoulder.  His eyes grow wide. 

MYKEL: Wait... do you hear that?  Boom!  Boom!  BOOM!  That sound... it  didn't come from the grumkins. No.  It came from something else... 

MYKEL slams a LARGE THREE-HEADED DRAGON MINIATURE onto the table. 

MYKEL:(CONT'D): THE DRAGON HAS THREE HADS!

DUSTIN: We are indeed in deep shite. 

MYKEL: Willas, your action. 

Willas swallows.  God, he wishes it wasn't his turn.

WILLAS: I – I’m unsure--

LUCAS: Fireball him --

WILLAS: But I must needs roll thirteen or higher --

DUSTIN: Too risky.  Cast a protection spell --

LUCAS: Don't be craven!  Fireball him!

DUSTIN: Protection spell -- !

MYKEL: The Dragon is tired of your silly human bickering.  It stomps toward you.  BOOM!

LUCAS: FIREBALL!

MYKEL: BOOM! 

DUSTIN: Cast protection! 

WILLAS: FIREBALL! 

Willas rolls the dice.  Too hard.  The dice scatters to the

other side of the cellar.  It lands by the cellar steps.

The boys scramble to look at the dice when -- WHOOM!  The cellar door swings open.  The boys look up to find KARYN WHEELER, Mykel’s mom, standing at the top of the stairs. 

MYKEL: Mother, we're in the middle of a campaign --

KARYN: You mean the end.  Come. It is time to meet your lady sister’s new betrothed.

INT. WHEELER CASTLE – THE GREAT HALL

The boys have come dutifully. TEDD WHEELER, the Wheeler patriarch, is there, along with Karyn, Mykel’s baby sister Holly, and the Wheeler’s eldest child, Naency. The boys fidget in their formal clothes uncomfortably. 

A HERALD enters the Great Hall.

HERALD: My lord, my lady, Ser Stevron of House Harringtonne has arrived!

STEVRON HARRINGTONNE enters the Great Hall. His hair is all done and puffed up in the latest foppish Westerlands style. He is dressed in all gold, made of the finest silks from the east. He strides up to Tedd and Karyn and bows deeply.

STEVRON: My lord, my lady, thank you for welcoming me into your home, and into your family.

Tedd and Karyn are absolutely pleased, as is Naency, who smiles bashfully at her new betrothed.

STEVRON, kissing Naency’s hand: My lady, much has been said of your beauty, and I must needs admit, they were lies.

Everyone, including Naency, looks shocked. Mykel makes a choking noise, which earns him a sharp look from Karyn. 

STEVRON: …for your exquisite beauty far exceeds all the tales. You honor me with your favor.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Naency blushes.

NAENCY: The honor is all mine.

MYKEL rolls his eyes.  

TEDD: You honor us all with your presence, Ser. A Harringtonne of the Westerland Harringtonnes! A great house, vassal to none other than the Lannisters of Casterly Rock. Come, you must be tired from your journey. We have organized a small feast tonight to celebrate the joining of our two houses…

The camera pans out as the servants begin to pour in, setting up tables and trenches and bringing out food and drink.

EXT. WHEELER CASLTE. THE KITCHENS.

CLOSE ON: A YOUNG GIRL, 13, standing just outside the kitchens, which is buzzing and busy in preparation for the betrothal feast.  The girl makes an immediate impression on us: Her hair is buzzed close to the scalp. She’s dressed in boys’ clothes, which are in tatters and splattered with mud.

She is more like a wild animal than a child. She stares at the kitchens. She’s hungry.  The side door swings open and...

BENNY, the head cook, lumbers out carrying a roasted boar on a spit, which he quickly saddles onto a helper and waves them off towards the Great Hall. 

The Young Girl watches him closely…

INT. THE KITCHENS.

The Young Girl sneaks through the side screen door.  She creeps in, unnoticed amongst all the bustle. She steps up to a PAN OF ROASTED TURNIPS.  She reaches in and picks one up. Scarfs it down. She starts to eat more when --

BENNY: HEY -- ! 

She snaps back around -- Benny is headed back into the kitchen.

She grabs up the PAN OF TURNIPS and sprints deeper into the kitchen, running blindly past the castle corridors.

WHAM! 

Benny catches her. The turnips go SCATTERING across the floor. Benny whirls her around. 

BENNY: Think you can steal from me, boy? 

The Girl writhes in his arms, trying to tear free but -- Benny holds her tight.  But his expression softens as he realizes that this is no boy at all.  It's also not a girl either, not exactly, at least not like any he has ever seen. 

BENNY (CONT'D): ... What in the seven hells? 

INT. THE KITCHENS. LATER THAT NIGHT.

Things have calmed down somewhat with the feast; things are winding down for the night. Benny appears, setting a leftover plate of pigeon’s pie in front of the Girl. She snatches it up and begins to devour it. 

BENNY: Your family forget to feed you?

The Girl doesn't respond.  Just keeps eating. 

BENNY (CONT'D): They... hurt you? 

Still nothing.

BENNY (CONT'D): That why you ran away? 

Nothing.

BENNY (CONT'D): And... then you found your way here? 

The Girl finally looks up at Benny.  It seems like she is finally going to speak, but then  she returns to eating her pie.

Benny has no choice.

BENNY: Well, then. I’m going to have to tell milord and milady about you. They’ll know what to do.

YOUNG GIRL: No.

BENNY: Well I'll be damned.  She speaks. (beat, considers) No?  No what?

Still nothing.

BENNY (CONT'D): Alright then. You stay here. I’m going to fetch milord’s house servants.

Benny starts to walk away, but the young girl follows him.

GIRL: No!

BENNY: Is that all you can say? 

She looks scared. Benny takes pity, and tries to reassure her.

BENNY: Now, there’s no need to worry. Milord and milady are kind. They’ll not do you harm. Mayhap they’ll take you in, put you to work in the kitchens for me. But I must needs let them know. Here.

He brings out some leftover lemon cakes.

BENNY: You can have these while I’m gone. I’ll be back ‘fore you know it.

The girl hesitates, but finally takes a lemon cake. She sits back down, eating quietly.

BENNY: A thank you would be nice. Or even a smile. Like so.

Benny gives a big smile. 

The Girl stares back at him, but then slowly starts to smile, too. For the first time this day, she seems like an actual kid. 

BENNY (CONT'D): Hey. A smile looks good on you.

He leaves her with the lemoncakes in the kitchen and heads out. The kitchens are on the outskirts of the keep. There is forest close on all sides. It’s a dark night.

INT. THE KITCHENS.

The Girl has eaten the last of the lemon cakes. Benny still hasn’t come back.

Suspicious, she makes her way out the kitchens, same way Benny went.

Outside, there’s nothing. It’s still and silent. She ventures out a little ways more. And starts to hear – the sounds of a struggle. It’s BENNY!

STAB! STAB!

Eleven watches in wide-eyed horror.

HIS BODY GOES LIMP AND HE CRASHES TO THE GROUND WITH A HEAVY THUD.  HIS BODY TWITCHES.  THEN STILLS.  HE IS DEAD. 

The men who had ambush Benny turn their eyes on her. There are only a few of them. Scouts. Their black and burgundy cloaks are fastened with a clasp depicting a three-headed dragon. Targaryen men.

The Girl races back into the kitchen. She bars the door. Runs blindly into the rest of the keep.

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. INNER CASTLE.

The Girl continues to blindly run, terror-stricken when –

BAM!

She collides smack dab into – MYKEL. Sneaking his way down into the kitchens for a late night snack.

CUT TO –

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. THE CELLAR.

The boys are lobbing questions at the Girl, a mile a minute.

MYKEL: Where are your parents?

DUSTIN: What happened to your hair?

MYKEL: Did you run away? Are you in some kind of trouble?

LUCAS, pointing at a red spot on her tunic: Is that blood?

Mykel swipes his hand away.

MYKEL: Stop it! You're frightening her!

LUCAS: She's frightening ME!

WILLAS: Is she a mute?

Dustin slaps his hand at her. The Girl jumps.

DUSTIN: She can hear, at the least. 

MYKEL: That’s enough. She's just frightened and cold.

Mykel brings her some fresh clothes.

MYKEL: Here, these are clean.

The Girl looks grateful to have clean clothes, but looks around, confused.

The Girl: You want me to change? Here?

MYKEL: Oh, so you can speak.

He points her to a secluded corner of the cellar.

MYKEL: No, over there. Privacy, understand?

The Girl: Yes.

She leaves to dress.

The boys immediately hover into an excitable discussion.

DUSTIN: This is mad!

MYKLE: At least she can speak.

LUCAS: She said "no" and "yes.” Your infant sister says more.

WILLAS: There's something wrong with her.

LUCAS: She’s mad. That would explain her hair and why she's dressed in boy’s clothing! She’ll kill us all!

DUSTIN: Like the Night’s King.

Lucas nods, convinced.

WILLAS: Or she could be a princess! In disguise!

LUCAS: Don’t be a fool. This isn’t some mummer’s tale! We should've never brought her here.

MYKEL: She’s just a girl! Perhaps one of the smallfolk. Perhaps her family ran out of food -

WILLAS: I think we should tell your lady mother.

LUCAS: I agree.

MYKEL: Who’s mad now? I wasn’t supposed to be out tonight in the kitchens, remember?

DUSTIN: Are you afraid she’ll punish you? You’re craven –

MYKEL: NO! Lest you’ve forgotten, my mother believes we have too long been playing foolish children’s games. If she learns we’ve been disobedient she will send us all to foster with old man Tarly.

The boys all consider that grim prospect. The Tarly family has always been harsh on green boys.

MYKEL: She’ll pass the night here.

LUCAS, scandalized: A GIRL!

MYKEL: Quiet! In the morning, I’ll command her to sneak to the castle gates. She will be presented to my lord father and they’ll do with her as they will. Send her back to her peasant family or wherever she comes from. And no one will be the wiser.

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. CASTLE. LATER.

Mykel brings the Girl some fresh linens and makes her a makeshift pallet.

MYKEL: Um, I never asked your name.

The Girl pauses. Seems to think. Finally, she speaks.

The Girl: Jeyne.

It’s a fairly inscrutable name. Common among peasant and highborn girls alike.

Mykel: Jeyne. Alright. Well, my name's Myke. Short for Mykel. Well…good night Jeyne.

Jeyne: Good night, Myke.

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. THE GREAT HALL. MORNING.

The Wheeler family are breaking their fast. Myke is wolfing down EGGOS, a Stormland local breakfast pastry.  

Naency: Eat slowly, Myke. That's disgusting.

Myke: Do a lot of praying last night?

Naency: As a matter of fact, yes. I read from the Seven Pointed Star.

Myke: Which part? On the loss of human virtue?  

Naency kicks Myke under the table.

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. CELLAR. LATER THAT MORNING.

Myke comes clambering down. He takes some Eggos out of his tunic.

MYKE: Got you something to break your fast.

Jeyne takes the Eggos and scarfs them down.

MYKE: Well, this may seem strange, but you must needs sneak back out the castle and come to the front gate. Ask the guard to speak to my lady mother, or lord father. Tell them you’re lost and need aid. But whatever you do, you cannot tell my father about last night or that you know me. Understand?

Jeyne just looks at him blankly.

MYKE: My lady mother will know what to do. She’s very kind.

JEYNE: No.

MYKE: No? No you don't want my family’s aid?

It starts to dawn on Myke.

MYKE: You're in trouble, aren't you? Who…who are you in trouble with?

Jeyne: Bad.

MYKE: Bad? Bad men? They want to hurt you? The bad men?

Jeyne makes a stabbing motion with her hand.

JEYNE: Understand?

Fade out on Myke’s face, very worried.

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. INNER CASTLE. LATER THAT DAY.

Myke is sneaking Jeyne around the inner apartments. Things for the most part seem empty. People are out and about doing other things.

MYKE: Are you thirsty? We have water with boiled lemons, fresh milk, and hippocras. What else? Um, we have, oh, this is my father’s study. It’s much bigger than Dustin’s family’s. Does your father have a study? Do you live in a castle or…

Jeyne wanders up to a family portrait.

JEYNE: Pretty.

MYKE: I suppose. That's my sister Naency. And that's baby Holly. And those are my lord parents. What are your parents like? Do they live close? Are you from the Stormlands too…? That's my father’s favorite chair. Sometimes he sleeps there. You can try it if you want. He had the maester build it special. Try it. It’s fun!

Jeyne sits on the chair, unsure what to expect. Myke pulls a lever on the side and the chair swings back, reclining all the way back. Jeyne and Myke giggle.

Myke: Yes! Now you try.

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. MYKE’S ROOM. LATER.

Myke is now showing Jeyne all his toys.

MYKE: Ready are you? What knows you of ready? His name's Yoda! He can use the Force to move things with his mind. It’s from the song “Star Wars”? Do you know it?

Jeyne shakes her head.

MYKE: How could you not know it? Even the common folk do! Remember? It goes like this (begins to sing off-key): “A long time ago in a galaxy far, FAR awaaaay –”

JEYNE: Myke. I know the song. My father often had bards.

MYKE: Oh? So your father IS a lord.

JEYNE: No.

MYKE, confused: A merchant, then? Are you from the Free Cities?

Jeyne shakes her head. Myke sighs.

MYKE: Jeyne, do you know the words of my house?

JEYNE: You are House Wheeler. Your words are “Friends don’t lie.”

MYKE: Yes. Are we friends, Jeyne?

Jeyne looks at Myke. After a moment, she nods.

MYKE: Then, tell me the truth. Who are you? Where do you come from?

JEYNE, barely audible: Fire and blood.

MYKE: What?

JEYNE: Fire and blood.

Myke’s eyes go wide.

MYKE: You’re a –

(V.O.)

LUCAS: -- A TARGARYEN?

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. MYKE’S ROOM.

The boys have all gathered. Jeyne is sitting on Myke’s bed, the boys discussing the news.

MYKE: Just listen to me.

LUCAS: You HAVE gone mad!

WILLAS: She’s the missing princess…lord Brynner has half the seven kingdoms searching for her!

DUSTIN: We must tell your lord father!

MYYKE: NO!

WILLAS: It’s the best thing to do, Myke. She should be returned to her family.

MYKE: She said bad people are after her.

DUSTIN: She can’t mean her own FAMILY! Perhaps some sellswords are after her, a princess is worth a lot of money –

MYKE: All the more reason to keep her here, safe!

LUCAS: No, no, NO! All the more reason to get her back to her father, the KING?

WILLAS: What if the king thinks WE kidnapped her?

DUSTIN: Oh Gods…

MYKE: Stop it, you're frightening her!

LUCAS: She should be frightened! Why did you run away from the king? Why don’t you want to go back?

Jeyne looks startled, but says nothing.

LUCAS: This is mad! I’m telling your lady mother.

MYKE: No! Elyven said telling any adult would put us in danger.

WILLAS: What kind of danger?

MYKE: I call her El for short.

DUSTIN: MYKE! What kind of danger?

MYKE: DANGER danger!! What happened to our cook – Benny –

WILLAS: That was because of HER??

DUSTIN: She killed Benny?!

MYKE: NO - !

WILLAS: The king killed Benny? But why -

LUCAS: I’m telling your mother!

Lucas makes for the door. He opens it. It slams shut. He tries again. It SLAMS shut and bars itself. The boys all look over in shock at El.

EL: No.  
  


  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. CELLAR. LATER THAT NIGHT.   
El is sitting on her pallet in a secluded corner of the cellar. The four boys clamber down the cellar stairs with her dinner.

MYKE: El? No adults. Just us and some lamprey pie.

El takes the pie from Myke, but regards the three other boys skeptically.

MYKE: Don’t worry. They won't tell anyone about you. They promise. Don’t they?

He looks back on the other boys pointedly. They all nod in agreement, a little awed by El.

DUSTIN: We never would have upset you if we knew you were a witch. Um, your grace.

Myke smacks Dustin.

DUSTIN: Ow!

MYKE: She’s not a witch!

DUSTIN: Then how did she move the door? Magic, that’s how!

LUCAS: It was just a trick! I’ve seen it done at mummer’s shows before.

WILLAS: In the North, they have wargs. My mother used to tell me about them.

MYKE: She’s not a warg, or a witch. She’s just a girl.

LUCAS: She’s the PRINCESS. The MISSING one. If we’re not going to tell your lord parents, what will we do with her? Have her live here with you, forever? I wager you’d like that.

MYKE: Quiet! I just…let me think…

WILLAS: Why don’t we just ask her? What do you want to do, El? I mean, your grace?

El seems sad, but deadly serious.

EL: I need to get far away. As far as possible from Papa.

DUSTIN: Like the Free Cities?

EL: It’s a start.

MYKE: I’ve got it. The tourney tomorrow!

LUCAS: What about it?

MYKE: Everyone will be there for Naency’s betrothal. All the minor houses from the Stormlands. And father’s merchant friends from across the Narrow Sea.

WILLAS: They’ll have ships…

Myke nods his head excitedly. It’s all coming together.

MYKE: Tomorrow, we’ll find her a ship, get her on it, and she’ll be away, and safe, and we won’t be in trouble.

Willas and Dustin nod in agreement. It sounds like a good plan. Only Lucas still looks skeptical.

LUCAS: Small chance we can have the witch at the tourney without drawing attention. Look at her.

Lucas gestures to El, to her shaved head, and boy’s clothing. El looks back at the boys.

CUT TO –

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. INNER APARTMENTS. THE NEXT MORNING.

The boys are sneaking around, rummaging through various people’s quarters. Naency’s bedroom, and that of her ladies-in-waiting. They sneak out with different articles of clothing and go down into the cellar, where El waits.

MYKE: I think she should fit Naency’s old dresses. Here.

He shoves a dress at El, who goes off to change. A few moments later, El clears her throat. She’s back in her new clothes. Myke turns around to see. She is dressed in a pale pink satin gown that fits her nicely. Her shaved head is covered by a wimple, a headscarf worn by unmarried girls. The boys eyes go wide, especially Myke’s. 

DUSTIN: She looks –

MYKE: Pretty.

He catches himself.

MYKE: - Good. You look pretty good. Uh, your grace.

Dustin and Willas exchange knowing smirks. Lucas grimaces in disgust.

El goes to the mirror to look at herself. She feels pleased as well.

EL: Pretty. Good.

EXT. WHEELER CASTLE. COURTYARD. LATER THAT DAY.

It’s the day of the tourney. The castle is bustling with all the minor lords of the area, come to celebrate Naency’s betrothal. It’s chaotic, there are a lot of new faces, and hardly anyone notices the boys and their new companion.

The group attempt to make their way over to some of the main feasting tents, where the lords and merchants are likely to be. Myke is explaining the plan, talking a mile a minute. It’s a half-baked children’s plan, but he feels very confident.

MYKE: I’ll find one of the captain of the ships. Tell them I’m the heir to House Wheeler and as my guests they HAVE to let me on one of their ships, for a tour or something. Then we can sneak El on board.

They round a corner and run right into – MAESTER CLARKE, the maester of Wheeler Castle.

MAESTER CLARKE: Boys? Where are you off to? You should all be at the tourney.

MYKE: We know. We're just…hungry.

WILLAS: Yes, hungry. We wanted some food.

MAESTER CLARKE: You couldn’t wait? Your lady mother will be extremely upset to find you missing. Your sister’s betrothed has just unseated the reigning champion.

DUSTIN: He has? That fop –

WILLAS: He beat Sargoso Seafire? The famous Lysene captain –

LUCAS: I wanted to see that!

MAESTER CLARKE: Lord Sargoso was not present. Vicious storms across Shipbreaker’s Bay have stayed all our friends from across the Narrow Sea, like as not.

Myke’s face drops.

MYKE: What? No ships?

MAESTER CLARKE: I’m afraid not this year, lord Mykel. (gesturing to El) Who’s this? I don't believe we've met.

EL: I’m… um…

WIILAS: She’s my, uh –

LUCAS: Cousin!

MYKE: Second cousin.

DUSTIN: She's here for the tourney.

MAESTER CLARKE: You don’t have any cousins in the Stormlands, Willas. (to El) Uh, where are you from exactly?

EL: King’s L-

MYKE: KINGSTOWN!

WILLAS: In the Neck. You wouldn’t know it, since you’re not a Crannogman. It’s hidden.

DUSTIN: She hates it there.

MYKE: Cold! The North, you know.

MAESTER CLARKE: Alright then…Well, Ser Stevron will surely crown your sister Queen of Love and Beauty soon. I expect to see you all there.

THE BOYS: Yes, Maester.

With that, Maester Clarke heads off.

The group all huddle around, discussing this new turn of events.

DUSTIN: No ships.

LUCAS: What will we do now?

MYKE: What CAN we do? Nothing, for the nonce.

WILLAS: We should get back to the tourney, before your father notices our absence.

Glumly, the group start to head back.

MYKE: Don’t worry, El. We’ll think of something else.

Just then – two boys appear in their path, stopping the group in their tracks. They are TROYE and JAIME, two highborn boys from neighboring Stormland houses, rivals to House Wheeler. They sneer at the group.

TROYE: Well, well, well. If it isn’t lord FROG and his group of pillow-biters.

The boys snicker at their own insult. Myke and his friends tense up, expecting trouble.

MYKE: What do you want, Troye?

TROYE: I just wanted to congratulate you on your sister’s new betrothal. It is an esteemed match. Soon, Mykel, YOU shall be the most eligible maid of House Wheeler!

Myke’s face turns red.

MYKE: Get out of our way. I don’t have time for this.

The two boys don’t move.

MYKE: I said, get out of our way. I COMMAND you!

TROYE: Oh, you command me? Make me move, prince Froggy!

Lucas is steaming mad. He charges ahead where Myke and the other boys hesitate.

LUCAS: Bugger this!

Lucas makes to move past the two boys, but Jaime grabs him by the collar instead.

JAIME: Where are you going? We want to play Come-Into-My-Castle, and this one didn’t ask MAY I!

Troye unsheathes a jeweled dagger.

TROYE: That means we get to take one of your men!

He stalks towards Lucas with the dagger. The boys all start shouting, panicked.

MYKE: STOP! What are you doing –

DUSTIN: Seven HELLS!

WILLAS: Leave him alone – !

Suddenly, the dagger goes flying out of Troye’s hand. An invisible force pushes Jaime back from Lucas, so hard, Jaime falls on his back. Troye is enraged, and he advances towards the group, but is suddenly frozen in place. Then, a trickle of piss begins to wet the front of his pants. Jaime crawls back on his feet, and runs away.

The boys are amazed. They look back to see El wiping some blood off her nose.

MYKE: Come on, let’s go!

The group run off, leaving Troye in the dust. The frozen spell wears off, and Troye falls on his arse, frightened and dazed. He yells after them helplessly.

TROYE: What did you flyeaters do to me?! WARGS! MONSTERS!

INT. TADPOLE TOWN. GREEN WART INN. THAT NIGHT.

NAENCY and her most trusted lady-in-waiting, BARBA, are sitting in a corner table of the tavern of a local inn, in a village located just outside of Wheeler Castle. Both girls have headscarves wrapped around their heads, hoping not to be recognized.

BARBA: If your father finds out we’re here, he’ll have a fit!

NAENCY: All will be well, Barba. Stevron will soon be here.  

BARBA: This is foolish, and like to get us both in trouble.

NAENCY: You may leave if you wish.

Barba is incredulous.

BARBA: I can’t just leave you here! A lady, alone in a seedy tavern! Why must you meet with Ser Stevron without a chaperone, and in secrecy?

NAENCY: But Barba, I am not without a chaperone. YOU are my chaperone.

BARBA: And as your chaperone, I say this is highly unseemly, and beneath your stature as a highborn lady. Why invite you to meet, alone? And why meet all the way out here? It is clear that Ser Stevron has ignoble intentions. If we don’t leave now, you’ll surely dishonor yourself!  

NAENCY: Well, we can’t leave.

BARBA: And why not?

NAENCY: Because Ser Stevron has arrived.

It’s true. Stevron saunters in. He has a cloak pulled up over his head, but he doesn’t even bother to move like a commoner. Several of the tavern’s customers take notice. He heads straight over to Barba and Naency’s table.

STEVRON: My love, you came!

NAENCY: Yes, sweetling. Allow me to introduce you to Barba, my oldest and dearest friend.

STEVRON: Ah, a pleasure, my lady Barba. You are as lovely as the flower which shares your name.

BARBA: There is no Barba flower.

STEVRON: Brains _and_ beauty. I like her, Naency.

Naency is totally charmed, Barba is mildly disgusted.

BARBA: And what, pray tell, are we doing here? Why did you ask lady Naency to sneak out of the castle like some common…

STEVRON: Wench?

BARBA: You spoke it, not I.

STEVRON: Put your fears to rest, my lady. I have no ill designs on my betrothed. I simply wish to…get to know her. Away from prying castle eyes and ears, where we can never truly be ourselves. After all, we are to be wed soon and I would like to know the woman whom I am to spend the rest of my life with.

BARBA: But you have the rest of your life to do that.

STEVRON, ignoring her: My love, I hope you will not think me forward, but I have bought us a room for the night here. I was hoping you and I could spend tonight…talking. I would like to get to know my bride…deeply. And have you know me deeply as well.

NAENCY, a little scandalized, but tempted: Ser Stevron, I –

STEVRON: And so you know that I have no ill intent, I’ve also bought a room for lady Barba, adjoining ours. Your chaperone will be under this very roof with us, all night.

BARBA: Naency, you can’t seriously be considering this –

CUT TO:

Barba, in her room at the inn next to Stevron and Naency’s, looking bored.

MEANWHILE, in the next room, things are getting hot and heavy between Naency and Stevron.

NAENCY: Stevron, wait, I – I thought we were up here to talk.

STEVRON: But we shall soon be wed. We’ll have a whole life time to talk.

NAENCY: But, I-I can’t. Not until the wedding, I –

STEVRON: Naency. We shall soon be wed! What does it matter whether the bedding happens now, or then? Either way, the end result will be the same. And no one need ever know.

Naency seems to consider it. After a moment, she kisses Stevron, her decision made.  

MEANWHILE, in the next room, Barba is getting restless. She leaves her room and knocks on Naency’s door but no answer. Frustrated, she walks down to the tavern level and then outside. The hour is late. No one is around and the streets are empty.

Or at least, they appear to be. Four figures suddenly emerge from the shadows, as if out of thin air. We recognize them as the scouts who had killed Benny.

Barba is startled, but hardly has time to react, as they corner her into a side street.

SCOUT #1: Where is the girl?

BARBA: What girl? Please, sers, you can have my money –

SCOUT #2: We’re not interested in your coin.

SCOUT # 3: We know you have her.

BARBA: Please, no! I know nothing of any girl. Please, leave me be…

SCOUT #1 shows her his Targaryen seal.

SCOUT #1: By order of the King, His Grace Brynner Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the First Men, and the Rhoynar, Protector of the Realm, you are commanded to bring us to the princess.

Barba is scared out of her wits, but she has no idea what they’re talking about.

BARBA: P-princess? I promise you, sers, on my life, the princess is not here.

SCOUT #1: Very well, then. On your life.

SCOUT #1 nods to the other henchmen. They set about stabbing her, just as they did Benny. Barba doesn’t even have time to scream. She’s dead.

SCOUT #1: She knew nothing.

SCOUT #4: The Wheelers are hiding her, then.

SCOUT #1, nodding: They mean to give her aide and quarter, else they would have alerted the king to her presence by now.  

SCOUT #2: House Wheeler has made their choice. They have given us none but to take the castle by force.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short. It's just kind of how I operate. shorter chapters = more frequent updates.

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. CELLAR. THE NEXT MORNING.  
The boys and El are gathered around Willas, listening intently.

WILLAS: My dreams never lie.

DUSTIN: But they’re still only dreams -

WILLAS: Greendreams. My mother told me.. I – I have the sight.

LUCAS: Nonsense. I don’t believe in greendreams. Maester Clarke says they’re not real.

MYKE: And you didn’t believe that El could move things with her mind, either. But she does!

LUCAS: So? She’s a Targaryen! They’re not even real Westerosi. They can do all sorts of magic and control dragons and fire and –

MYKE (talking over Lucas): Yes! She’s a Targaryen, which makes her the royal princess and you should speak to her with more respect - !

DUSTIN: Lads, LADS! Will you stop fighting for ONE moment? Let Willas speak!

MYKE and LUCAS stop, duly chastened.

MYKE and LUCAS: Sorry, Willas.

Willas sighs, used to their bickering, and continues.

WILLAS: I saw a dragon in my dreams. It said to me, “Find the bear and ivy bogs through the mists of northern fog. Now I leave thee for the nonce, for the three-headed dragon shall fry the frog.”

The boys scrunch their face up in confusion.

MYKE: What’s THAT supposed to mean?

LUCAS: It means he dreamt nonsense, is what!

WILLAS: No! Don’t you see? The dragon is meant to be Elyven. My dream was about her.

DUSTIN, laughing : Hah, yeah! Fry the frog? It sounds like Elyven is like to kill you, Myke! I mean, your grace. Your grace is like to kill Myke.

MYKE: Quiet your japing, Dustin. El would never hurt me, would you El? This was just a silly dream, Willas. Even if it was a greendream, it makes no sense.

DUSTIN: Yes, what does Elyven care about bears and bogs?

MYKE: I think the best plan is to sneak her on board one of the wagons today. All the tourney visitors are leaving this morning. It’s not a ship to the Free Cities, but at least that will get El out of here. Is that alright, El?

El looks unsure.

MYKE: Don’t worry. I have some coins I’ve been saving, you can have them.

LUCAS: But don’t you only have, uh, three dragons?

MYKE: Quiet! Um, anyway, you can have my coins and I’ll get you some food for the road. And I’m sure once you get to another keep, you can find onward passage from there.

EL: Alright.

MYKE: Good. Willas, Lucas, you two head to the front gate, check to see which wagon should have the best place for El to stowaway on. Dustin, sneak into the kitchens, get her some spare food. I’ll get her a change of clothes. Best she look like a boy again, if the King’s men are after a girl.

It’s a plan. The boys nod and scatter up the stairs, Myke going to get some of his spare clothing and the other three boys making for the front gate and kitchens.

EXT. WHEELER CASTLE. FRONT COURTYARD.  
Willas and Lucas run into the courtyard. It’s a bustling and busy morning. Just ahead of them is the front gate. It’s crowded with wagons and people loading them up, the guests from the tourney preparing to leave to go back home. The boys hang back, scoping the prospects from afar.

WILLAS: What about Lord Swann’s wagon?

LUCAS: Too small. They’re like to notice her there for sure.

WILLAS: Lord Estermont’s - ?

LUCAS: Look! The Tarth wagon!

WILLAS: Tarth is on an island –

LUCAS: Exactly! Island means ships. She’ll surely find a ship to the Free Cities at a Tarth port!

The boys grin, nodding at each other. Looks like they’ve found the one. But their grins fade when they hear –

SCOUT: OPEN THIS GATE AT ONCE. BY ORDER OF THE KING!

The boys turn back to the Gate. There are the scouts from before, but this time, they’re not alone. Behind the scout stands a small army of Targaryen men, armed and armored.

GUARD: What’s this? We’ve no ravens from the King!

SCOUT: House Wheeler has ignored the King’s royal decree ordering any House to alert him, at once, to the presence of the royal princess and heir, Elyven of the House Targaryen. Instead, it has offered her aid and quarter, and seeks to dissemble and hide its actions from the King’s representatives. Therefore, King Brynner has no choice but to take this as a willful act of abduction of the princess.

GUARD: No - ! This is madness! There is no princess –

SCOUT: - And as such, the Crown hereby considers House Wheeler to be in open and hostile rebellion, and the penalty shall be paid in fire and blood.

GUARD: What –

The guard doesn’t have time to finish. An arrow shoots him in the throat. In an instant, it’s chaos. The Targaryen army begin to bludgeon the front gate down. Some Targ men climb up the gate wall, killing Wheeler guards and lowering the gate itself. The vanguard of the Targ army begin to pour in, indiscriminately killing the people gathered in the front courtyard. People scatter and scream.

The boys’ eyes go wide. They turn tail and literally run for their lives back into the inner keep.

INT. WHEELER CASTLE. CELLAR.  
Myke returns with some spare clothes he owns. El leaves to change and comes back out dressed in boys clothes again. She goes to the mirror and runs her hand across her shaved head.

MYKE: You don’t need it. The wimple.

EL: Still pretty?

MYKE: Yeah, pretty! Very pretty.

El smiles a little bit and turns to face Myke.

MYKE: Well, I guess this is it. (beat) El?

EL: Yes?

MYKE: I’m, uh, I’m happy you came to my home.

EL: Me too.

They start to lean in closer to each other when – DUSTIN bursts into the cellar, holding a bunch of bowls of chocolate pudding.

DUSTIN: MYKE! EL! COME QUICK! Something’s wrong!

MYKE: What? And why do you have chocolate pudding?

DUSTIN: It’s a known fact that chocolate pudding provides the best sustenance for a long journey -

MYKE: DUSTIN!

DUSTIN, getting back to business: Willas and Lucas said to meet them in the back courtyard by the southron gate. BAD HEN! Something about Bad Hen! (turning to El) Do you know what that means? Is that House Swyft or something?

MYKE: Bad… not bad hen! Bad MEN! BAD MEN! Shite! They’re here!

He grabs El’s hand. The three of them go running out the cellar, making their way to the back courtyard, the chocolate pudding forgotten.    
  
MYKE: We must go NOW!

EXT. WHEELER CASTLE. BACK COURTYARD.  
For the time being, the back courtyard is still empty and quiet. Naency and Stevron are there, talking in harsh whispers. Naency is visibly distraught.

NAENCY: But I don’t understand – where could Barba have gone? She can’t have just disappeared!

STEVRON: Fret not, my love. I’m certain she must be in the castle somewhere. It’s a big castle.

NAENCY: I have looked for her EVERYWHERE here. EVERYWHERE, Stevron. She wasn’t in the inn and she’s not here and – I just have a terrible feeling about this.

STEVRON: Oh this is terrible. This is truly terrible.

NAENCY: I know –

STEVRON: - If she doesn’t turn up then your lord parents will surely question us about her last whereabouts and if they found out I snuck you into the tavern –

NAENCY: What? Is THAT what you’re worried about?

STEVRON: Listen Naency, I’ve already had a few marks on my um, honor with the wenches back home. If my parents found out I dishonored a lady like you, they’ll like to have me flayed –

NAENCY: BARBA IS MISSING. And you’re concerned for your reputation?

STEVRON: Alright, well when you talk to your lord parents, just… don’t mention the tavern.

NAENCY: I can’t believe you -

Just then, all four boys and El come bursting into the courtyard, panting and terrified.

NAENCY: MYKEL! Go away and play somewhere else.

MYKEL: Have you seen any Targaryen men?

NAENCY, confused: Targaryen men - ? No, why would I –

MYKEL: If anyone asks where I am, tell them I’ve left the Seven Kingdoms!

NAENCY: Mykel, what –

Just then, a dozen Targaryen soldiers appear in the courtyard. The children go white with fright. Naency and Stevron are confused, but notice the hostile energy from the men. Naency steps in front of the children.

NAENCY: What – what is the meaning of this? Who are you men? Why are you here?

SOLDIER: Hand over the girl.

NAENCY, confused: Girl? What - ?

The soldier gestures to El.

SOLDIER: You are aiding and abetting in the kidnapping of the princess, Elyven of House Targaryen.

NAENCY and Stevron: Princess?

MYKE: Kidnapping?

SOLDIER: Step aside, and we shall let you live. We only want the girl.

MYKEL: No, Naency, PLEASE! They’re bad men!

He’s right. Naency and Stevron see the soldiers take out their swords, ready and willing to slaughter a bunch of children.

MYKE: Please, Naency. Help us!

EL: Please.

The lead soldier makes to advance towards the kids. The kids back up in fear. Stevron steps forward.

STEVRON: Now, hang on. I think we can all work this out, can’t we? Now, you know the saying “A Lannister shits gold?” Well, a Harringtonne…alright a Harringtonne doesn’t shit gold, but we do have a lot of it. Now clearly, this poor girl does not want to go with you. So how much coin will it take for you to leave her be? Hmm? Name your price. I’m very rich.

The soldiers start to laugh.

SOLDIER: I’ll give you to the count of five to get out of the way, little man.

The soldier starts to count down. The kids look at Stevron desperately. Just as the soldier gets down to one, Stevron takes a long sigh.

STEVRON: Oh, Seven hells.

He sucker punches the first soldier and grabs the soldier’s sword from its pommel.

STEVRON: Alright, get behind me!

For a moment, the kids are too stunned and scared to process what he’s saying.

STEVRON: Are you hard of hearing?? If any of you little shites die, I’m getting the blame so GET BEHIND ME!

Stevron starts to skirmish with the men. But it’s clearly a losing battle. He’s good with a sword, but he’s one man against a dozen. He manages to take out three men before one of the soldiers sends Stevron’s sword flying out of his hand. Another comes up from behind him and knocks him down on his knees. The first soldier comes up to him and puts his sword at Stevron’s throat.

SOLDIER: Fool little man. Time to die.

He draws back to lop off poor Ser Stevron’s head when – the soldier freezes mid-swing. He strains, but nothing moves, only his eyes, which go white with fright. He begins to bleed from his eyes and ears.

El steps forward, glaring them all down. Her nose bleeds. She JERKS her head to the side and the soldier in front of Steve twists, his neck snapping. He falls to the ground dead.

EL: Go.

The other soldiers immediately turn tail and run, scared out of their wits.

DUSTIN: YES YOU BEST RUN! SHE’S OUR FRIEND AND SHE’S A WITCH!

At that, El collapses, but Stevron’s got her. He scoops her up and starts to run out of the courtyard.

STEVRON: Go, go, go, go! RUN!

NAENCY and the boys follow, running blindly after Stevron towards the back gate. Luckily it’s still clear.

MYKE: But, father, mother! We can’t just leave them –

He’s interrupted by a terrible SCREECHING in the sky. The sky above them darkens, as if night as suddenly fallen. The group look up to see – a large RED DRAGON flying into Castle Wheeler overhead. Behind them, they can hear the sound of more swords clashing and people screaming.

STEVRON: There’s no time. We must needs go NOW. King Brynner has arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a little easter egg reference to something i found amusing in season 3. did you spot it?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments the whole kit n kaboodle ty kindly


End file.
